lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Fraizen
House Fraizen is a medium sized Vandal House located within the Kingdom Of Lucerne, and operates itself out of the city of Hearthglen. House Fraizen is the vassal of House Scarlet, and is made of a branch of House Scarlet after the sister of Alexandros Scarlet married a bastard and formed House Fraizen thus making it a bloodline member of House Scarlet. House Fraizen is extremely devout in their worshipping of the Dragon Worship and they have become fanatical in their conversion of the Riverlands. The members of House Fraizen blazon their arms with a copper dagger across a black chevron on white, and it isn't shocking but so important are the words of the house that they have also placed them on their sigil in clear letters for everyone to see. House Fraizen's words are "Behold A Gred Red Dragon." and this is due to the fact that House Scarlet built itself around the Red Dragon element of the Dragon Worshipping religion. House Fraizen was born after Brenda Scarlet fell in love with Jaisen Snow after meeting him in Stormwind, and after they were married her brother would have her found House Fraizen so that she wouldn't be a commoner whore. House Fraizen was led effectively by Jaisen Snow until his death during the Battle of Lyons, and his son Tirion became the new Lord of the House. Tirion who also was a part of the conflict in France was changed by the conflict and desired a closer relationship with the main branch of the family in House Scarlet, and he found this chance when they moved to Hearthglen. In Hearthglen, and during the expansion into the Riverlands it has been the goal of the members of House Fraizen, and the men under their command to at first attempt kindly to convert the population to Dragonoph, and if that fails extreme violence has broken out. History Early History House Fraizen was born after Brenda Scarlet fell in love with Jaisen Snow after meeting him in Stormwind, and after they were married her brother would have her found House Fraizen so that she wouldn't be a commoner whore. House Fraizen was led effectively by Jaisen Snow until his death during the Battle of Lyons, and his son Tirion became the new Lord of the House. Tirion who also was a part of the conflict in France was changed by the conflict and desired a closer relationship with the main branch of the family in House Scarlet, and he found this chance when they moved to Hearthglen. In Hearthglen, and during the expansion into the Riverlands it has been the goal of the members of House Fraizen, and the men under their command to at first attempt kindly to convert the population to Dragonoph, and if that fails extreme violence has broken out. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Noteable Members Family Members * † Brenda Scarlet. Died of Old Age ** † Jaisen Snow. Died during the Battle of Lyons ***Tirion Fraizen ****Karandra Fraizen *****Taelan Fraizen *****Vaelan Fraizen *** † Mirion Fraizen. Died of sickness **** † Doran Fraizen. Died during the Invasion of Westbridge *****Sailon Fraizen Other Noteables Banner Houses Category:Sworn House of House Scarlet Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Hearthglen Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne